Of Lion and Wolfs
by HouseofTargannister
Summary: Tyrion Lannister has found Ned Stark stuck in a hedge and when a massacre happens at a inn things begginning to get interesting. Rated for later things. There will be slash later. Ned/Tywin Tyrion/? and more


**Of Lion and Wolf**

**A/n: **there will be slash in here if you do not like it dnt read. It is a adventure story and will have fights and also romance so sit and enjoy!

One day Tyrion was walking in the the sun on a long road in the forest and he herd a noise coming from the bushs.

"Whatever could it!" Tyrionsaid loud! It sounded like so one calling for help so Tyrion went to the big bush to see what was.

"Whosoever might may be concealed in here today?" Tyrion shouted loud and stuck his hand in.

"Cease poking me at once you fool!" Angered a mans deep gravelly voice. Tyrion moved the prickle branches on the bush aside to see who was hiding in the bush and was shocked to see who was hiding in the bush!

It was Ned Stark!

"Ned Stark why ever you would be hiding in a dirty bush on the road this way?!" Tyrion said to Ned Stark and Ned Stark was covered in all scratches from the prickly bush and very angry.

"I obliged if you should assist me in dislodging me, Lannister" Ned Stark growled "do not waste time asking me questions when I am scratched here!"

Tyrion grabed Ned Stark by his hand and pulled to get him out if the bush and tried to not laugh at him because he was stuck in bush and Ned Stark grudges to take help from the Lannister.

Tyrion pulled Ned Stark out of bush and loked at him and turned red for from trying not to laugh at Ned Stark. Ned stark stood on the road looking very bad from bush scratched and his clothes were all screwed up and he stood very straight and dignity so he wouldn't be laughed at by Tyrion.

"I am obligated by you for assisting me Lannister."

"How you have come to be in the prickly bush Ned Stark?"

Ned Stark went red and waved his hand hard.

"It is not a concern of you dwarf! You should have mind your own business in these affairs or you will pay!"

Tyrion got angry now. "You do not have much practise in thanking people I think Ned stark. You are a impertent oaf!"

Ned Stark was not happy to be spoken to so rudely from little man and he did not answer and shook his pants to get rid of the bush prickles that we're scratching his legs. Tyrion remembered he was house Lannister and tried to be more polite.

"Shall I accompany you down the road to the inn so you can remove the pants?" Tyrion said calm.

"I do not need help of lannisters with my clothes! I am quite fine thank you." Ned Star borked louder.

"I am rather sure you are capable of managing very well Ned Stark. But I should not leave you alone on road here until I am sure you aren't harms too much. It would not be gentleman if I were to leave you with prickles and also your clothes are so screwed up"

Ned Stark was angered to be humilated in front of Tyrion Lannister and sore from the bush scratch but he wanted to remove the pants to remove the prickles and remembered he didn't know the way from here to the inn so he said yes to Tyrion and went.

They went in the inn and ordered beers to drink and calm from bush troubles and then Ned Stark went to the bedroom because he had brought one earlier to stay in and removed the prickly pants and pulled out prickles from the pants and put the pants back on to wear and went. Ned Stark thought that he may consume some beers and meals with Tyrion Lannister because he had helped him in the bush but when he got to the downstairs Tyrion was gone and the barmaid was got dead!

"NO!" Ned Stark said loud and made fists when he looked to see the barmaid dead on the table and all the other people were dead too. Ned Stark was very shocked and picked up the barmaid who he knew for a long time and was sad to see dead and then put her away.

"I am sure this is Tyrion Lannister work!" He angered with fists in the air "I will find him and make him sorry for saving me and killing all the innocent people here today!" And he went out.

Meanwhile Tyrion Lannister was in a bag and felt like moving on a cart somewhere and with hands tied together and gags. Tyrion was confused because he only had some beer and then he heard swords and screaming but couldn't see because a bag went on him and he got taken out.

"Remove me of this blasting bag at once you fools!" Tyrion shouted angerly but nobody cared and he stayed in the bag fuming at it with all the anger. "This is Ned Stars doing, I thinketh" Tyrion thought "the play in the bush was a trap to fooleth me into the inn so his men could kidnap me and ransom on me to my father! The sly tricking ass! House lannisters will hang of him for this!"

While Tyrion was fuming in a bag somewhere Ned Stark was stomping on his horse furiosly up a hill to try to find where the imp went. He saw Casterly Rock far away and said "aha! He will be hiding there" and went very fast.

"A trap it may be" Ned Stark thought but didn't care. He got there and left the horse outside and went in the big wode door to the inside where Tyrion would probably be. It was all empty and torches putting big dark shadows on all the stone walls and Ned Stark had to remind him to be brave. He looked around with sword exposed when a shadow moved briskly. Ned Stark spinner around and his breat caught.

"greetings my dear Ned" said the shadow "it hath been a long time whence I last seen you"

"you will stay back!" Shooted Ned Stark raging

"But why my dear Ned? You use to like me neareth"

"Nothing would be more worse now!"

The shadow moved out of the shadow and walked at Ned Stark with shadows behind it. Ned Stark raised his steel and yelled

"PREPARE FOR DEATHS TYWIN LANNISTER!"


End file.
